


Time and Space

by TippenFunkaport



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angry Bow, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Glimbow, Glimbow Centric, Makeup Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, My First Smut, Romance, Romantic Angst, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Times, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport
Summary: When Bow and Glimmer have their first big fight as a married couple, Glimmer just wants to skip ahead to the part when she's forgiven. But when an apology isn't enough and Bow's still mad at her, she uses magic to recreate a moment from their past with a sexy twist.Magic make-up sex! Angry Bow! Glimmer and Bow role play... as themselves... but from the past? This is high concept smut, here, people!This is for ***ADULT*** audiences only!! To the shame of my ancestors, I have actually written something sexy for the first time ever mostly just to see if I could? Also, my Discord friends are a very bad influence. They know who they are.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	Time and Space

“Bow, I’m so sorry. I don’t know how many times you want me to say it!” Glimmer had this horrible feeling in her chest, a tension she couldn't release. They had never fought like this, not since they'd been married. She sat on their bed, her legs hugged to her chest.

“You could have died!” Bow was still standing in the middle of their bedroom, his arms crossed. He just kept shaking his head and she wasn’t sure if it was at her or at the memory of how close they’d come to losing each other forever. “Do you realize how lucky we are that we got out of there today?”

“I know, OK? It was stupid and thoughtless! I admit it!” She was shouting and she wasn’t even sure why. They were agreeing, weren’t they? “I screwed up, it was all my fault, you were right, it won’t happen again!” What was the magic phrase that was going to get them out of this horrible loop? “Now can you please stop being mad at me?”

“No!” He blew out a long breath and stared up at the ceiling. When he continued, it was clearly taking a lot of effort to keep his voice calm. “It doesn’t work like that. I can’t just turn it off instantly.”

“But I apologized!”

“And I appreciate that! But I’m still angry.” Bow sighed and rubbed his face. "We're going to fight sometimes, Glimmer. We fought before we were married, too."

Well, yeah, but it didn't hurt as much as this did. Everything was terrible and broken and she had to fix it right now. What if he never forgave her and then he didn't want to be married to her anymore and then he left and—

"Do you still love me?" She shouldn't have said it. It sounded really pathetic, especially in that small voice, but there was something about seeing him mad at her like this that brought back all of her insecurities.

Mad as he was, his eyes still softened as he looked at her. "Of course, I still love you. There is literally nothing you could do that would make me stop loving you."

She'd known that, obviously she had, but just hearing him say it was like letting out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. "Then come to bed with me."

He shook his head. "I just... need some time to cool off. You can go to bed I'll... take a walk or something."

"You're leaving?" She was crying now, she couldn't help it. This was worse than she thought. If he left right now, it would be their first night apart since after they defeated Prime. She didn't even think she could sleep without him anymore. She jumped up from the bed and grabbed his hand. "Please, Bow, don't go. We can talk about it some more, we can talk about it all night if you want, just please don't leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you! I'm..." He looked at her and she couldn't help but think of other fights they'd had and how if maybe the stakes on this one weren't as high as others, it still felt like the end of her world. For a horrible moment, she thought he was going to pull his hand out of hers but then he exhaled and pulled her into his chest. "Come here."

She was so relieved to feel his arms around her she started crying even harder. She clutched to him like she'd done once when she'd found herself thrown out into the vacuum of space. She’d felt closer to losing everything just now than she had hours before when she’d almost died.

He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even said that. I'll come to bed."

"But you're still mad." She sniffed and met his eyes. They had that same detached look he always got when he was angry. It took all the light out of them. "Like, really mad."

He held her at arm's length and looked at her. "Trouble, I know you want to fix this right this second but it doesn't work that way. Sometimes people need some space. Give me time."

They’d given this enough time! She wanted to skip ahead to the part where he was holding her and everything was good between them again. There had to be some kind of shortcut! Glimmer wiped her eyes. She was getting an idea.

"How mad at me would you say you are?" She asked, looking up at him. Bow dropped his hands from her arms and made a frustrated noise. He may have gotten mad at her all over again but that might actually work pretty well with her plan. “As mad as, say, right before we got stranded on that planet with the Thulite crystals?”

"What..." He paused, his head tilted. Then he flushed and looked away and she felt a flare of hope that this was actually going to work. "I never should have told you about that."

"That" was this recurring fantasy Bow had after he caught her in space where instead of pushing her away and leaving the airlock in a huff, he'd angrily pinned her to the wall and... basically fucked her senseless. And while it was definitely better for their relationship in the long run that they hadn't taken that particular route that day, ever since he'd told her about it, she hadn't been able to stop picturing what that would have been like. And that little flush told her he hadn't either.

"I'm just saying..." She moved forward, putting her hands against his chest. His nightshirt was thin and she could feel the shape of his muscles underneath. "You were very mad at me then too. Which was fair, because I was a very very bad girl." She looked up him through her lashes and knew she had him. He was chewing at the inside of his lip but his eyes didn't look nearly so cold anymore. They looked hungry.

With a flash of pink, they weren't in their bedroom anymore. It was pitch black but she quickly drew a complicated rune in the air and released it, making Darla's airlock look like it did when the ship was up and running, lines of light striped against the walls. Then she drew another, just as quickly, and cast it on Bow's pajamas before he had finished taking in their surroundings. He was in his spacesuit now, the original one with the little window for his abs. The real thing was probably around here somewhere but she was pretty sure it would be too small on him now. Not to mention probably pretty funky from all their adventures. An illusion seemed like a simpler solution.

"Where are we?" Bow didn't seem to notice his wardrobe change. He was still looking around them. "Are we actually on the ship?"

"Yup." She'd had to fake the lights with magic because they couldn't actually turn the ship on without Adora. Administrator and all that.

"So we're in the museum?" When they weren't using it for adventures, they kept the ship in the main lobby of the First Ones museum Bow's dads ran.

"It's after hours! But, yes." She was losing him. She needed something else to set the scene. Oh! She drew another rune in the air and sent it towards the doors of the airlock. They were suddenly open, revealing the expanse of open space beyond. She shuddered when she saw it. It was impossible not to remember what it had felt like to be thrown out there with nothing but Bow's arms between her and the crushing darkness. But she wasn't quite done. The next one took her a little bit longer, enough that Bow caught on to what she was doing before she was finished.

"You know how I feel about illusions." His tone was pretty flat but that's because she did know how he felt about illusions. He didn't like them in general and especially didn't like when she used one on either of them for anything other than life or death. And she respected that and never used them unless she absolutely had to. But she had a feeling he'd make an exception this time. She didn’t say a word as she cast the spell on the two of them and she knew it had worked when she heard him gasp.

She looked up and couldn't help but smile when she saw Bow. Well, not Bow, her husband with his goatee and ponytail. Bow, her best friend, the rebellion archer, the one who'd caught her in space all those years ago. And if the spell had worked correctly—and she was pretty sure it had based on the look on Bow's face— then she was his counterpart, standing there the way she used to dress as a young queen, her hair longer and mussed from the chaos of escaping Prime's ship. It was still them but younger. What felt like a whole lifetime ago.

They weren’t that old now, not really, but she couldn’t stop staring at his face. He looked so young. She knew it was just an illusion but looking at him like this right now made her feel pretty much exactly as it had back then. He was adorable. And so freaking hot. From the way he was looking at her right now, she was pretty sure he was thinking the exact same thing.

And he was, very clearly, still mad. Maybe now for the illusions on top of everything else. But now that she was in control of the situation again, there was just something about Angry Bow, wasn't there? She knew teenage hormones didn’t actually come with the illusion but she was turned on enough right now to actually be her horny eighteen year old self.

There was a creak and the loading bay doors began to move, shutting out the vacuum of space until it was just a thin line of stars and then a slam as the doors closed entirely. The scene was set. But… hmm, how did she actually get this started? This was his fantasy, after all, so maybe she should ask him what—

Whoa! Before she fully understood what was happening, he’d grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall of the ship, his lips crashing against hers so hard it took her breath away. He wasn't being rough, not really, but he was never anything but so careful and gentle with her that her body tensed at the sudden aggression. But shock quickly turned to arousal as he crushed her body between his and the wall and she could feel how hard he was already even through the thick pants of his spacesuit.

He'd never kissed her like this before. It was sloppy and raw and involved way more tongue than usual but, holy shit, it was turning her on so badly she never wanted him to stop. He'd never been so possessive, so forceful. She reached a hand up to touch his hair— Gods, she'd forgotten it was ever this short— but he caught her hand in his and pinned it to the wall next to her. He pulled away from the kiss, tugging her bottom lip gently between his teeth for a second as he went.

He was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring. It was so strange to be looking into this face so close, this one he hadn't worn in a very long time. It made her feel like he was a different person than the one she was married to. Maybe he was.

Could you cheat on your husband with his younger self? Because that felt a lot like what she was doing right now.

She had some dim sense she should be doing a better job of performing in this little role play but since the real Glimmer of back then would have been completely shocked breathless by her only-a-friend Bow kissing her like this after having just been thrown out into space, she was already pretty much in character. She couldn't do more than stare at him right now, wide-eyed and panting. But he'd stopped kissing her and she didn't like that at all so decided to try a little dialog.

"I'm sorry, Bow. For everything." She'd said something like that, hadn't she? Maybe it was too close to the truth, though, because Bow hesitated. She usually needed to lay it on a little thicker if she wanted to get him to play along with her. She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes at him. "I don't blame you for being mad at me. I've been very naughty."

Well, apparently that did the trick. She yelped as he grabbed her ass with both hands, lifting her up and pinning her to the wall with his crotch. She wrapped her legs around his back automatically but there was no way she was going to slip, he had her pressed so tightly to the wall. Somehow he'd gotten her shirt off during that process and she gasped when the cold metal wall of the ship hit her bare back. She'd forgotten to give herself an illusion bra, she hadn't been wearing one with her pajamas, but Bow didn't seem to notice. He was smushing her breasts, his mouth rough against hers.

Gods, she wanted him so badly. They were still wearing way too many clothes. As high up on the wall as she was, everything lined up perfectly and he was grinding himself against her with every movement and she was already so hot just from the motion.

He grabbed her hand from her side and tugged it up above her head. His teeth raked her neck sending shivers alllllll the way down as he grabbed her other arm and pulled it up with the other. Now he had both of her hands pinned in one of his and she wondered where he was going with this when he suddenly shifted his body away from hers, sending her falling!— but no. He had her, trapped by her wrists.

With his free hand, he started to tug at her pants and she unwrapped her legs from behind him to let him get them off. Then she was completely naked, hanging from his hand like a manacle, the cold wall of the ship slapping against her backside.

He was holding mostly her entire weight right now with just one hand, which he'd done before, but it hadn't been under quite such... arousing circumstances. Now that he wasn’t against her, the cold air against her bare skin made her shiver, ice touching the wetness between her legs. He watched her for a torturous minute, still fully clothed in a whole spacesuit. She whimpered. If he didn’t start touching her again soon, she would explode.

He smirked and then unfastened the front of his spacesuit. He shrugged himself out of it and, since he didn't wear anything under his pajamas, that was all it took to get him naked too. His eyes raked up and down her body, which made her twitch between her legs, and then he was pressing her against the wall again, releasing her hands as she wrapped her legs back around him.

He pushed her back into the wall, his erection sliding against her— Oh! OK, that was... She sucked air through her teeth. Now that it was actually him instead of material, she was on fire. He bit at her neck and she groaned. She reached her hands around his head and raked her fingers across the short curls on the back of his head like she always used to do before he let it grow long. He made a low growl in the back of his throat and then he was holding her up from underneath, pulling her legs apart.

She yelped when he entered her. His eyes flicked to hers, a check-in, and she nodded. It was definitely fine, she just hadn't been expecting it so fast. And it felt so good to have him inside her right now, she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

She wrapped her legs back around him and then it was all she could do to hold on to his shoulders while he drove into her again and again, with enough force that her back crushed into the wall with each thrust. He grabbed a handful of her hair, not enough that it hurt, but in a way that felt possessive, trapping her against him. His other arm was under her backside, holding her up, which was good because it was getting incredibly difficult to hold on.

They had never done it this rough before. Who knew Bow even had it in him? And, holy shit, she loved it.

Her climax took her completely by surprise and she moaned as she collapsed against his chest, shivering as pleasure arced through her like electricity. He came a moment later, with a shudder and low groan into her shoulder. He leaned his free arm against the wall and they stayed there like that, panting, against the wall of the airlock, trying to remember how to person.

When he finally stood back up and met her eyes, the look he gave her was very sexy and satisfied and completely exhausted but not even a little bit mad. Ha! Mission accomplished. She gave him a very innocent look and he laughed. Then he kissed her, gentle and slow, the way he usually did, and before they had even pulled apart she had teleported them back into their bed at Bright Moon.

After they'd cleaned up— with a spell because neither of them wanted to move— they lay tangled up together, warm and contented. It occurred to her that she hadn't thought to do a birth control spell first but, eh, they'd been trying anyway. And wouldn't that be a fun conception story to traumatize their future offspring with?

"What are you laughing about?" Bow asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I just realized we left our clothes behind. I'm picturing your dads giving a tour of the ship and finding our pajamas in the airlock. Do you think they'll be scandalized?"

“At this point, I think they'll just laugh. It's still not as bad as the time we left your bra on the counter of that gift shop in Erelandia. We’re starting to get a bit of a reputation. But maybe one of us can get over there and grab them before they open tomorrow."

He was running his fingers gently through her hair. She looked up at him and realized he was still younger Bow, the one she'd fallen in love with in the first place. Somehow seeing him in the context of their room together as a married couple made it feel even more illicit.

"Oh! I forgot to take the illusion off us." She raised her finger to draw the rune but he caught her hand.

"Leave it. It'll run out on its own in a little bit, right?" She nodded. "I like having this Glimmer back. Helps me remember how many times I almost lost you. And how ridiculous it is to waste even a second of our time together being mad at each other."

"I don't know... If every fight we have ends like THAT, I'm going to start pissing you off more often." She kissed him, taking his lower lip between her teeth for a second before letting him go.

"Oh, you liked that, did you? I could hardly tell. Well, I guess we have something new to add to the rotation. And, uh, thanks for that, by the way." He pulled her closer to him, their naked bodies pressed together, and kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled into his chest, relieved and contented to have things back to normal at last. "See? My way of making up is way better than time and space."

"Maybe. It's one strategy, I'll give you that." He laughed and linked his hand with hers. "But how about instead we just promise to end every fight like this?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers one by one.

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. [https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com](https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/)


End file.
